


game over

by A_Salieri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Fluff, Gift Fic, I think?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Salieri/pseuds/A_Salieri
Summary: Hinata. Walking forward. Face to face and eye to eye. Fist bumping against his own, lips forming a praise that sounds like a spell for his undeserving ears.Days are good. Too good for him and the brick inside his heart....Or Atsuhina being coward idiots (mostly atsumu).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	game over

There's a feeling that finds its home on Atsumu's chest, and in his every sigh. Despiteful yet he finds solace in it. He catches himself unconsciously clinging to it, exhaling unsaid words mixed in bated breath. A feeling quite similar to how he feels when Hinata smiles at him, a sweet, sweet feeling tainted with bitterness that settles deep in his bones.

In the wee hours of the morning he struggles. Afternoons are boring. 

Highlight of his countless, uneventful days. Tired hands, aching back, and blurry vision— he sees him clearly. Focusing on Hinata and his shoulders sizes smaller than his, heaving short breaths of exhaustion as he slowly turns around and greets him.

Ear to ear smile— _there it is again,_ and a " _Y_ _ou really have the best sets ever, Atsumu-san."_

Hinata. Walking forward. Face to face and eye to eye. Fist bumping against his own, lips forming a praise that sounds like a spell for his undeserving ears.

Days are good. Too good for him and the brick inside his heart.

-

Nights for Atsumu are suffocating. Dead tired and immobile, sore body resting against the worn-out sofa, his mind has no choice but to run. Wishful thoughts and what-ifs.

_What if you were mine?_

Pitiful and alone, he contemplates and drowns himself in cowardice.

-

Hinata would continue. In his little charades and mind-games with none other than himself. Tracks caught in the middle of wanting to go up to him and actually walking forward, a burning urge to find himself looking up to his eyes, so brown and so warm, staring at him like he's a drop of sky amidst monochrome.

Needing the feeling of being wanted, selfish and greedy. That's who he is. Not the sun, but something that is more like—

Something that resembles the unspoken feelings lingering within Atsumu's eyes whenever he looks at him.

-

Time ticking on a broken clock and countless tug of wars, it lives at the back of Atsumu's head. Longing and a jump of skin with the slightest touch, embarrassingly electrifying, heartbeats crazed. Little things that are enough to drive him insane, a three-word confession hanging from his lips every time Shouyou eagerly looks at him as if waiting for something, for him perhaps.

A coward and a fool he calls himself, wishing on tons of imaginary dandelions he sees in Shouyou. Full-bloom and yellow, not the one people blow their hopes and wishes into, but the flowers commonly regarded as weeds on the road, are lamp posts of Atsumu's solitary nights.

But then maybe it's the same as he ponders again over the thought, wishing for the courage, as well as for words.

-

Raindrops against asphalt, cool and soothing to the ears. Atsumu wraps his coat around himself, preparing to go home. The unreliable weather forecast that morning left a sour taste on his tongue, _sunny day his ass._

Not that he's complaining, maybe a little bit because he brought no umbrella, and he cannot get sick no matter what. But at the same time he knows that the sun setting cannot always be what he looks forward to, going home.

It's falling down softly, salty drops finding their way down his cheek as he walks down the pavement, trembling hands inside his pockets.

Until it stopped. The faint feeling of rain on his hair.

"Atsumu-san!"

Holding an umbrella too large for his body, his arm extended. Smiling. _Smiling._

"Why did you suddenly leave? We could share, you know?"

What's with Hinata, tossing him around. Wiping his sweat during practice, bringing and sharing with Atsumu bentos of homemade food he claims he cannot finish, as if that could fool him. They're athletes. Sharing a drink with a single jug— Atsumu's jug, saying he always forgets to bring his own. Making him think of possibilities, thoughts that are supposed to only disorient him at night, is starting to creep up and stare at him in the face.

As if challenging him, seeing what he's going to do about it.

"Yeah."

Under the red umbrella, the weakling in him mewls. It was revolting watching himself back away, their arms and shoulders no longer touching. Atsumu knew he would regret this, by the time he lay down on his bed, gazing at the ceiling for hours. Regretting not saying anything, letting the words linger around them like an elephant in the room that neither of them are brave enough to address.

It was almost deafening, as the rain continued to pour on a steady pace, very much unlike Atsumu's heart. Raging, uneven thumps bringing him life as well as betraying him, his emotions.

He thanked the rain silently as the sounds of it drowned his honesty. They walked side by side, conversation hanging in between them, neglected.

But not for long.

"Atsumu-san."

At the mention of his name, Atsumu stopped walking abruptly. Rain resumed trickling against his now damp hair, as he turned his deep set eyes towards Shouyou in question. Heart racing, he curses himself as his mind repeats the sound of his name over and over in his head like a broken record.

Hinata walked back and with one hand, he placed the umbrella on top of Atsumu's head again, the other ruffling the drops that settled themselves on Atsumu's coat. Once again, he's a fool.

A fool for being too caught up with his own games, he wants more.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the rain on your coat?"

In frustration, Atsumu bit his lip.

"Why are you doing this?"

Shouyou's hand stilled and slowly went down back on his side. With a hitched exhale, Atsumu turned his head away from the motion. He has to know. What's the reason behind all the back and forths, all the minute staring and fleeting touches Hinata sends his way. It was unsettling, he doesn’t like it. Second guessing, placing meanings in each and every gesture, heart skipping every damn time, making him restless, agitated. Making him hope for more, making him vulnerable.

Making him _dependent._

Shouyou laughs, a sound he has memorized. Raspy and filled with life.

“No reason.”

_Oh._

A step back, Atsumu looks at him.

With finality in his voice, he says, “I don’t want to misunderstand, Shouyou-kun.”

The final straw, and a plea.

Shouyou closed his eyes and a wide grin spread on his face.

_Game over._

**“Please do.”**

**Author's Note:**

> for chan.


End file.
